Back in Action Once Again
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: The scouts have been leaving in peace since their last battle as they all prepare for their exams many developments occur along with a new enemy. Will these developments interfere with their mission or not. Read on and see. No copyright intended characters are by Naoko


Back in Action

Ch. 1

"Surprising Turn of Events"

Haruka and Michiru were in a café with Setsuna. Hotaru was sitting in between her mama and papa drinking some chocolate milk. She looked up at Haruka.

"Papa Haruka, do you think that we can live in peace?"

Haruka looked at her daughter.

"All we can do is hope Hotaru."

~At Makoto's house~

She was cleaning when she heard her intercom and turned off the vacuum. Then she made her way to her door.

"Who is it?"

Ami called into the intercom.

"Makoto it's me, I am here for my baking lesson."

She smiled as she opened the door.

"Come on in Ami, I guess you are my only student today. The others have other plans."

Ami smiled at her blushing.

"Well, I made these cookies, to see if my baking lessons have been paying off? I bought them here to let you test them because you are definitely important to me."

Makoto looked and stared.

"Important to you?" Her eyes widened.

Ami entered Makoto's house timidly and handed her the bag with her cookies. Makoto took them and tasted one.

"These are very good Ami-Chan, I see you put a lot of love in making these for me."

Ami blushed as she tied the apron around her waist and waited for Makoto as she handed Ami a cup of tea.

Makoto smiled at her.

"Is there something on your mind Ami? We are friends after all?"

Ami looked and blushed.

"I-I was just thinking about the night we um danced together. I-I think I felt something but wasn't really sure. After the whole Greg break up I fell apart and felt so lonely until that night we danced together. Since that night I t-t think I discovered something I have never felt before. Makoto do you know what I am trying to say or no?"

Makoto looked into Ami's eyes and smiled brushing her hand along her cheeks. Ami blushed brighter as she felt Makoto's hand on her cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are Ami-Chan?"

Ami froze and blushed more.

"N-n o you n-n ever did Mako."

Makoto grabbed Ami's waist and whispered in her ear.

"Well you are very beautiful, and you are very special to me Ami."

Ami froze blushing more as she felt Makoto's arms around her.

"Y-you r-really think I-I am beautiful?"

Makoto smiled and turned Ami toward her lifting her chin and kissed her deeply. They made their way to, Makoto's bedroom and she laid Ami on her bed kissing her more deeply. Ami embraced Makoto and returned the kiss.

"Oh, what about my baking lesson?"

Makoto smiled down at her and kissed her more deeply.

"We can postpone it to tomorrow. Right now, I want to give you my love."

Ami looked up gazing into Makoto's eyes as they kissed more deeply. Ami's hands wrapped around Makoto as the kisses deepened. Makoto's hands moved to Ami's shirt as she unbuttoned it and slid it off to the bedroom floor. Ami unbuttoned Makoto's shirt and slid it off as they continued to kiss deeply.

Ami looked up at Makoto.

"Let's take it slow Mako? We are both new to this and I don't want to rush and ruin what we have if that's okay with you?"

Makoto smiled and continued to kiss Ami deeply as her hands moved to Ami's skirt and slid it off. Ami's hands moved down to where Makoto's shorts were fastened and slid them off. Makoto looked into Ami's eyes.

"You are right, we shouldn't move too fast. Let's get to sleep I am very tired been cleaning all day anyway Ami?"

She looked to see that Ami was already fast asleep on her chest and kissed her forehead as she held her close. Then she drifted off to sleep.

~At Minako's house~

She was doing her homework after she ate dinner and sighed as she was thinking. When she heard a knock on her door. She looked at her clock.

'Who could this be at this time of night?'

She looked through her peephole and saw Rei. She answered.

"Rei, what brings you here so late? Please don't tell me you sense negative energy?"

Rei looked at her and shook her head.

"No the flames have been calm lately. I was just thinking about something and needed someone to talk to, Usagi is out with Mamoru, Ami went by Makoto's and we all know where Haruka and Michiru are."

Minako looked at her.

"Okay I am here for you, let's talk."

Rei looked at her.

"Can we go to your room?"

She looked at Rei suspiciously.

"Sure, we can go to my room, if that's where you wanna talk?"

Mrs. Aino called to Minako.

"What did I tell you about last-minute sleepovers young lady?"

Minako looked at her mother and yelled.

"Will you stop treating me like a child? I am in High School now?"

She yelled again.

"That is no excuse Minako!"

Rei shook her head and looked at Minako.

"Why don't you come by my house and spend the night there? We all have our finals. "

Minako looked at her.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Let me pack an overnight bag. I'll be right down. "

Mrs. Aino crossed her arms and glared at Minako.

"Don't you dare leave this house young lady."

Minako looked and ignored her mother as she walked with Rei towards her house.

"Would you like to talk now Rei?"

Rei looked.

"No, when we get to my house we will talk after I help you study for your finals."

Minako smiled.

"Okay Rei, thank you for helping me study. I just can't concentrate at home with my mom constantly yelling at me and treating me like a child. I never had a good relationship with my mother at all."

Rei looked.

"I can see that here we are come on inside. Let me tell my grandfather I am having a friend sleepover. I'll be right up. Just get your books out."

Minako looked and made her way up to Rei's room looking around and sat on her bed, taking out her books to study for her finals. She sat on her bed looking around and suddenly had a weird feeling.

'What is this feeling I am having? Why can't I get Rei off my mind? We've been scouts for so long and now I have this feeling. What does it mean?'

Rei entered her room and looked at Minako.

"Sorry it took me so long; my grandfather was flirting with young girls again that were buying charms I had to stop him. Are you okay Minako?"

Minako kept looking down at her books and tried to hide her blushing as Rei came by her. Rei looked at her.

"Minako is there something on your mind?"

Minako avoided looking at Rei and continued to study feeling her cheeks get red.

"N-no I am f-fine." She continued to look down at her books hiding her red cheeks. Rei looked at her and lifted her chin.

"Are you blushing Mina? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Minako felt Rei's hand on her cheek and looked up gazing deep into her eyes. She looked at Rei blushing more.

"N- no I don't have anything to tell you Rei, just appreciate you helping me that's all. Speaking of talking, what did you want to talk to me about? What could it possibly be that you had to tell me in my room anyway?"

Rei looked at her and grabbed her hand smiling.

"Minako, I think I'm in love with you. Since we became scouts and spent so much time together I can't seem to keep you off my mind."

Minako looked up and gasped hearing it.

"What about Chad? Didn't he say he would be back again?"

Rei shook her head.

"He ran away because he couldn't accept what I am. He couldn't accept that I am a scout and hanging around Haruka so much! He thought I was in love with somebody else and I never was. He broke my heart and didn't seem to care, especially when I tried to explain to him that Haruka was a girl, not a guy I am seeing!"

Minako got up and grabbed Rei as she started to cry. She embraced her.

"Rei I think I have fallen in love with you also. "

Rei stopped crying and turned Minako toward her smiling as she leaned in and kissed her. Minako wrapped her arms around Rei and kissed her deeply. Rei smiled as she pushed Minako down to her bed kissing her more deeply. As they kissed Rei moved her hands inside Minako's shirt and moved it up kissing her stomach. Minako moaned low.

"Oh, Rei that feels so good." She lifted her arms so Rei could take her shirt off.

Rei smiled and slid off Minako's shirt taking hers off as she kissed Minako more deeply moving her hands up her thighs under her skirt. Minako moaned again.

"Oh…maybe we should take it slow Rei. We just got together tonight. This happened so quickly. "

Rei looked down at Minako and smiled kissing her more deeply as she slid off her skirt. Then she moved her hand to Minako's bra and unclipped it, and then she slid her straps off her shoulders tasting each one as Minako moaned.

"Oh…..feels so good. Oh, Rei I love you so much. "

Rei smiled down at her and kissed her more deeply. Minako pushed her down to her bed and undid her bra tasting each one as Rei moaned.

"Oh, Minako….feels so good don't stop."

Suddenly Rei heard her communicator and fixed her shirt.

"What is it, Luna? There is a new enemy? Okay, we will be right there."

She closed her communicator and looked at Minako.

"We will continue later, right now we have Scout business. So much for peace, I wonder if the others were contacted. Let's go, Mina!"

They both got dressed and ran to where Luna wanted them to meet up. Around them, they saw people passed out and looked around. Rei used her mind and felt negative energy. Mars Crystal Power Make-Up. She moved back when the people that were passed out came at them. She flipped back and concentrated.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Minako also transformed.

"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up."

She dodged as one of them tried to come at her.

"VENUS WINK CHAIN SWORD!"

The other scouts arrived and fought off their attackers. Sailor Uranus was above them and jumped down.

"WORLD SHAKING!" She blasted a group of their attackers back and joined the others.

"So much for peace, I see. It was kind of boring not fighting for so long. We saw this in Neptune's mirror."

Neptune jumped down and winked at Haruka.

"Yes, we sure did see this Uranus. Sailor Moon now!"

Sailor Moon nodded and took out her scepter.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" All their attackers passed back out and came to after the scouts disappeared.

(To be continued…who will be the new enemy read ch 2 and you'll see)


End file.
